Computer systems are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society, including everything from small handheld electronic devices, such as personal data assistants and cellular phones, to application-specific electronic devices, such as set-top boxes, digital cameras, and other consumer electronics, to medium-sized mobile systems such as notebook, sub-notebook, and tablet computers, to desktop systems, workstations, and servers. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer by executing instructions. To provide more powerful computer systems for consumers, processor designers strive to continuously increase the operating speed of the processor. Unfortunately, as processor speed increases, the power consumed by the processor tends to increase as well.
Historically, the power consumed by a computer system has been limited by two factors. First, as power consumption increases, the computer tends to run hotter, leading to thermal dissipation problems. Second, the power consumed by a computer system may tax the limits of the power supply used to keep the system operational, reducing battery life in mobile systems and diminishing reliability while increasing cost in larger systems.
One method of reducing the amount of electric power drawn by a computer system is to design the voltage regulator (alternatively referred to as the power supply/source, voltage supply/source, or Vcc supply/source) to operate according to a particular load line. The load line may be designed to meet the specified supply voltage and supply current characteristics of a component.
Unfortunately, not all components have identical characteristics. For example, processors operating at different frequencies tend to exhibit different current consumption characteristics. Thus, a load line of a voltage regulator appropriate for supplying power to one component may not be appropriate for supplying power to another component.
One or more embodiments of the present invention may address this and other issues associated with the prior art.
It is to be noted that the elements of the figures may not be drawn to scale relative to one another.